


Light in the Darkness

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knives, M/M, Obsession, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan loves his last friend, the friend who has stuck with him through everything.A little too much.





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Stannie on my SP Discord server, <3 a good friend.)

It was thought to be another phase, at first. The sudden interest in knives was something that just…appeared. Kenny noticed it quickly, going over to Stan’s house one day. Stan had all these pretty knives in a drawer. Upon asking Stan seemed to panic, worried about what Kenny would say. The obvious assumption was that Stan was doing self-harm, given how he became Goth for the sixth time that decade after a rough breakup between him and Wendy. Stan had to reassure his friend, mostly because Kenny was the last friend he had out of the group. Kyle had become fed-up with his Goth “phase” and Cartman didn’t want to be seen with the sudden unpopular loser Goth “freak”. Kenny was the only one who stuck with him, honest and true Kenny Mccormick.

 

Kenny was special to Stan, he became Stan’s new super best friend. Stan began to think a lot about Kenny, especially when he was with his Goth friends. Kenny was always on his mind for some reason… but it was obvious that Kenny’s mind was somewhere other than Stan. It was…disturbing, how Kenny would have a girlfriend every few weeks. He suddenly felt so jealous, and he couldn’t understand it. All those knives he had, the more he collected the more he began to imagine things. Various scenarios wherein those knives would be deep inside whoever was dating Kenny at the time. Because they didn’t deserve him, he did. Stan was  _ his _ best friend, Kenny should be with  _ him _ . He never felt that way about Wendy, so he didn’t really think it was something like that. He never had the urge to vomit on Kenny’s face every time he saw him. He just felt like…taking him away.

 

The feelings were new and interesting, very curious and sometimes upsetting. Was it a culmination of everything he’s gone through? His idiot father, his mean sister, the friends who ditched him. The more he thought about Kenny the more he saw Kenny as his light. A literal light within the darkness that was his existence. He wanted to keep that light, because without it, the darkness would eventually consume him and he wouldn’t be saved by anything anymore. He had to make sure that light would never stray, even if it meant he had to make the threats to his light disappear. All that mattered was Kenny, his best friend, his only reason for living.

 

All he needed was a knife.

  
  



End file.
